scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haunted Train
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Talented Tornado }} The Haunted Train is the first episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo!. Premise All aboard the Scooby Express! The gang is taking a train to New York. But it's haunted by a metal man! Scrappy goes after the metal man, pulling Scooby and Shaggy with him. At the same time, Fred, Daphne, and Velma search for clues. Plot "Like, Metal Man is the coolest!" Shaggy says. He, Scooby, and Scrappy are in the train station with Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Shaggy is reading Metal Man, the comic book, to Scooby and Scrappy. "Go on Shaggy," Scrappy says. "The Metal Man is the best!" "Reah, especially when Raggy read rit!" Scooby says. "There's our train gang!" Fred says. Shaggy puts the comic in his backpack. "Like, we'll finish on the train." That night, the entire gang is asleep. Shaggy had dropped his comic book while walking earlier. It now sits in a very open space. Metal Man grows out of the over into a real seven foot metal man! It laughs evilly and walks away. The next day, Shaggy wakes up. Everybody else is already up. "Like, starving," Shaggy says like a zombie. He reaches into his backpack. "Oh-no, I must have dropped my comic book!" Shaggy says. He rushes to the Dining Car. Scooby and Scrappy are at one table. Shaggy sits down. "Like, I dropped my comic guys!" Shaggy exclaims. "No need to worry," Scrappy says. "We ricked rit up," Scooby says. Scrappy hands Shaggy the comic. "Like, taste my metal evildoers!" Shaggy reads. Suddenly, Metal Man bursts in. "I am Metal Man! I was once good, but now I am an evildoer! Taste my metal!" Metal Man yells. He tosses his Metal Discs all around. Everybody runs out screaming and Metal Man laughs evilly. It cuts to Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy walking around. They bump into an old man and an old woman. "Hello there," the old man says. "I'm Mr. End and this is Mrs. End. Can we do anything for you?" "Ro ranks," Scooby says. Mr. and Mrs. End walk out of sight. "Taste my metal!" yells Metal Man as he appears. He flies into the air and starts shooting his Metal Discs out of his chest. "Ra Metal Discs!" cries Scooby. "Let me at 'em!" says Scrappy. He starts punching Metal Man. "Scrappy!" yells Scooby. He grabs Scrappy and runs away with Shaggy. They soon find themselves in a room. "But in here we'll miss all the action!" Scrappy says. "That's exactly what we're trying to do," Shaggy says. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "Oh, I get it, a disguise!" Scrappy says as a pot falls on Scooby's head. Suddenly, a young man comes in. "Hello, little dog, teenager, and hello Pot Head. I'm William Stunt," the man says. He looks at his watch, "gotta go. It's Metal Man hour!" He rushes away. From the door behind Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy, Metal Man appears. "Let me at 'em!" Scrappy says. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. "No luck," Fred says. Scooby (who is holding Scrappy) and Shaggy come running past them. The Metal Man goes running after them. "I've got a plan to capture this Metal Man," Fred says. He whispers something to Velma and Daphne. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are running from Metal Man. "Just let me at 'em already!" Scrappy says. "Like, if we let you at 'em, then he'll let himself at you," Shaggy says. Fred pours soapy water all over the floor in the background. Metal Man goes sliding down while Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy hang on to bars on the ceiling. Velma, Fred, and Daphne walk over. "Just as I suspected, no rust on the metal," Velma says. "Therefore Metal Man is a fake." Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy walk over. Fred tugs off Metal Man's mask. "Like, it's William Stunt!" Shaggy gasps, "But why?" "Well, Metal Man is the most popular comic book right now," begins William. "So I assumed most people on the train had some Metal Man comics. I dressed up as Metal Man to scare people away so I could steal the comics." The train stops. The police come in and take William away. "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your two dogs!" he yells. The gang exits the train. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. So, this is the first episode of the series, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *Metal Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Train Station **Train Notes/trivia *This was the first episode. Quotes :"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" - Scooby-Doo Home Media *The Haunted Train